Power Generation
Energy is the measure of a physical system's ability to do work. Although quantifiable, energy is not an absolute but must be measured with respect to a reference energy level (kinetic energy, chemical energy, thermal energy, etc.). Energy for a starship's purposes can be derived from many different reactions, the most common of which are matter-antimatter reactions and nuclear fusion, though like matter, it cannot be created or destroyed. Therefore matter-antimatter interactions release energy. Obsolete means of converting energy include combustion and nuclear fission. An antimatter reaction is always calculated using Einstein's equation, E = mc2. In theory, the combined annihilation of one kilogram of antimatter with one kilogram of matter will produce 1.8 ×1017 watts of energy (180 petajoules). In high-power mechanics, electro-plasma was a super-energized plasma used to transfer energy from a central power source using plasma conduit transfer. Extremely high-powered warp plasma or drive plasma was used as a plasma stream to power the warp drive of a starship. Drive plasma was regulated with warp plasma regulators and other plasma with plasma regulators. Warp plasma was usually produced inside a dilithium controlled reaction assembly where matter/antimatter intermix occurs. the warp core generates the primary power for the entire ship and all its systems. and is transferred from the warp core to the ship by the Electro plasma System. Power Grids and Priority Systems There are Three Power Sources aboard a starship and five major distribution networks to carry power to the usage Points of power Grids. When not running on Main Power. it is the duty of the Operations Department to balance the Demand for power within one or more of the Power grids so as to match the power output available. This may entail the Temporary shut-down of various non-essential Systems within a Grid. Contrawise, a particular System (such as Sickbay) may order that it be given priority Treatment. The power sources, distribution networks, power Grids, and systems are list below. Onboard Energy Sources * Main Matter Antimatter Reactor Assembly ** max output 51 petaWatts (51,000,000,000,000,000 watts per second) ** capable of supply in all power grids and systems 100 percent full power * Impulse Reactors ** maximum output 84 Terawatts/second (84,000,000,000,000 watts per second) ** capable of maintaining all systems at nominal levels but warp drive. some stand by and constant systems may require temporary power reduction in order to power up an intermittent system. * Battery (cold fusion storage cells) ** max output 20 gigawatts/second(20,000,000,000 watts/second) ** capable of maintaining standby and constant system at various reduced levels. some of these may require shutting down to guarantee power to others. Grids and Systems * Warp drive (high demand - requires top priority) ** various internal Subsystems * Impulse Drive (medium demand) ** various internal Subsystems * Intermittent: (moderate demand) ** Phasers ** Deflectors ** Defensive shields ** Propulsion thrusters ** Manuvering Thrusters ** Tractor beam * Standby power grid (moderate demand not all systems not normally powered up Simultaneously) ** Transporters ** Long Range Sensors ** Short Range Sensors ** Navigational Sensors ** Torpedo Launch bays ** Subspace Transcievers ** Radio Transcievers * Constant power Grid (low demand, all systems normally running simultaneously) ** Bridge and override systems ** Antimatter containment ** Life Support systems ** Computer Core and Peripheral systems ** Replicators ** Sickbay complex ** Hangar Bay systems ** Intraship Communications ** Turbolift systems Category:Engineering Category:Power System